Wikitroid:Requests for access/RoyboyX 3
This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC). RoyboyX running for Adminship for access/RoyboyX 3|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion (talk page) (10/5/0) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 21:12, 11 November 2010 (UTC) - User with a mixed reputation, desysoped twice, currently trying to improve himself. -- [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd just like to state to people that I haven't been in any recent conflicts (RAN1, the pirate chat incident should not be taken as a conflict; it was merely me opposing your access to the personal channel that I use), and according to Hellkaiserryo12, I am doing better and actually discussing things on talk pages etc. So I am trying again for the second time. Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::In my first two periods as an admin, I worked tirelessly to correct mistakes on pages, break the confidence of vandals who dare destroy our facts and make the wiki look its best. I strive to do this again should I become an admin.: :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::I was responsible for having the C&C Policy enforced, and I greatly shrunk the number of wanted pages that Wikitroid had, among many other tasks that I continued to do even during my periods without power.: :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::My most notable conflicts would have to be with ChozoBoy. His actions that lead to the C&C RfC provoked me and caused me to become, quote Selamawi Asgedom, "the most deformed of beetles", that is to say, I turned from a greatly respected and admired user into one of the most hated. I still am today. He and I have since reconciled, but similar to his relationship with Piratehunter, I doubt that we can permanently settle our differences. Another huge conflict I had was in September (mind you MarioGalaxy and RAN1, that was two months ago, so please don't use that if you vote) on the IRC channel. I was discussing with MarioGalaxy2433g5 about the unused files when FastLizard4 chimed in and began yelling at me for "not following standard procedure and doing whatever jack shit I wanted". Then I began to argue with MG and the intervening RAN1, who really made me angry that night. As for users that have caused stress, some people, such as Moderator guy, Klonker and Hypermode, personally attacked me on my talk page or elsewhere. In fact, the former user stalked me for a brief period across multiple wikis. I finally confronted him and broke his self confidence, and the stalking has as of recently stopped.: General comments }} * Links for RoyboyX: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion *I would just like to point something out, just to try and get through to you Roy. This is what you answered question 3 with on your very first RfA, the one I nominated you on: "No, I have never been in conflict with anyone, nor has anyone caused me stress. If I do get insulted in the future, I will deal with the user maturely, and in a way that makes sense." How does that make you feel? Now that everyone is using the fact that you did not indeed live up to your own expectations? --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #'''Support - You have proven yourself, You have done everything for the wikia, which is what admins need to do, so I approve. Metroid101 22:26, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - I have seen improvement in RoyboyX since last time he tried for admin, and I know he still has some rough edges, but no one’s perfect. He is doing better than before and has tried to stay out of hateful arguments as best he could. He’s ready for another chance in my opinion. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 22:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' - Hey, like I said last time, I think you've improved hell of a lot since the past incidents. :P Got scared the other day though; thought you were reverting back... and just as I said last time... if I or anyone else who is supporting ends up regretting their decision, I will show you a new meaning to pain as you are dragged vigorously throughout all of Wikitroid by your entrails, and your mangled corpse, ripped asunder by the force of four steads, and your disassembled body, hung and paraded about the four corners of Wikitroid as a symbol to all who would do as you, and finally, your head, macabrely glorified at the apex of a grand pike in the center of FastLizard4's courtyard estate... *cough* Good luck! :D --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #'''Support - Yeah, you we're a good Admin, and I'm sure you'll do a good job again. Thanks for making it next to impossible to pass you on most edits without, like, lots of vandalism. But yeah. This is your second chance. Don't screw this up, or... well, I think PH summed it up nicely. But he forgot to mention the part where we drag you around with a chariot. This is Greece, after all. :) [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 14:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #*'Comment''' - I was thinking more along the lines of just dragging him with the four horses we will inevitably be using to tear him asunder with anyway. :P Less strain on the budget that way, rofl. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) #'''Support He has changed since his last RfA imo.--MegaTron1XDFile:Decepticon.png|20px|:p 15:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #*'Comment' - Wow, you really need to hotlink that pic. lol --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) #'Support:' What Megatron said. '--Havoc'48' 03:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #'Support:' I feel you have always been dedicated and interested in trying to make this wikia a great place. Your conflicts are a problem, but I think they mostly arose from the fact that you didn't fully discuss things in the past. However, I have noticed a recent change in which you make sure you discuss any ideas to check the community's opinion beforehand. I must warn you though, any other questionable behaviour and I will no longer support you. Please make it count if you succeed, you have the makings of a great admin. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #'Support:' I'll admit it, I haven't exactly followed through on my own promise to be one of the wiki's most devoted editors, but it's okay, because you do it for me. You're as dedicated as our bureaucrats, if not more so, as your tenacious efforts to cut down our red links will attest. To me, that's the top qualifier for any admin. We need someone who will stay around, who will stick with the ship even while it's sinking, and we especially need someone like you who might be able to pull it back up. You have made an excellent admin, you can make an excellent admin, you will make an excellent admin. ConstantCabbage 03:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #'Support' You have been an awsome editor and you are helpful toward those who ask questions; I know you have helped me alot. Metroid Master 16:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #'Support:' He is a very good editor and very dedicated. -- Carulosu 14:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' - I don't feel like the last Request was all that long ago. You're still doing things like attacking users in the Request itself, though I'm glad that you removed some of it. Sorry, I haven't been convinced yet. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 02:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #*'Comment' - I know it wasn't really long ago, but I was not about to wait three or more months for more chances. And as I analyzed, I have removed all personal attacks completely from this RfA. There is no PA in it to anyone (such as you). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:47, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I was actually going to vote support, then I came across this. Not the behavior I want to see from a prospective administrator. And you didn't really answer question 3. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #*'Comment' - What do you mean, "I didn't really answer question 3"? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) #**'Comment' - "How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future?" I think that's what he's talking about. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) # '''Oppose' - I do more reading than editing at this wiki but I've seen you say some pretty mean and unnecessary things to some of the people that do. Blaze of Fire 20:51, November 9, 2010 (UT #*'Comment' - RoyboyX is a very very good editor, you see most of the templates here, well he made a lot of them and he also does a crap load of editing here. You shouldn't be judging him from the conversations he has had in the past but rather everything. Metroid101 21:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #*'Comment' - Wow, if you guys didn't like mean people in charge, why the hell did you vote me in?? Lmao, just kidding, I'm not mean, I'm just an a$$hole. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose '- I love this wiki, this is THE ultimate source for Metroid. Handling it is a serious responsibility, a responsibility I just don't think your quite ready for, not this time at least. I will probably change my opinion if you can prove yourself worthy between this request and the next. Dakorask 21:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #* Comment - RoyboyX has proven himself to be an Admin before but some of his arguements have caused him to lose his rights. However, he has not made such an arguement in the past. Anyways, he is an EXCELLENT editor... the only thing keeping him back is some of the arguements and wars he took place in which I believe he stopped doing. Metroid101 21:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #* Comment - Duly noted. However, as FastLizard4 pointed out, his temper is not yet under control. When it is, then it will be a different story. Dakorask 21:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #* Comment - Cool, I was just checking ;) Metroid101 21:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC) #'Oppose' - I háven't actully been here that long, so I don't know if my opinion even maters. I dont personally know this guy very well, but from wat I've seen, he has alot of anger issues... --ÐáRkLìÑg 22:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Neutral This is an RfA that was unsuccessful. Please do not modify it.